


Clarity

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [27]
Category: Alphas, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post Season One of Alphas, akificlets, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy & Alphas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

When Kevin read the story in the paper, saw the snippets of illicit footage get rebroadcast on TV then on the internet, it was like all the pieces suddenly fell into place. He kept his google searches secret from his family, not sure if they’d made the same connections he had, if they had seen in him what Kevin had.

How well this explained _everything._ All the little moments of strangeness that had been part of his life for so long now.

So he googled and read and learned. He swallowed his nerves and started experimenting, testing himself and the weirdness inside he’d tried to ignore for so long. He read the fearful editorials and the badly written screeds and the discomforting political manifestos. He read it all, turning each piece to see if it fit in his puzzle.

The meeting in LA was at a bar. Kevin sat outside in his car for thirty minutes, just trying to get the courage to go in. They were easy to spot, sitting in the back corner, five of them, all looking as nervous as he did. Kevin forced himself to breath as he walked over. “Hi, is this the Alphaboard meeting?” he asked, smiling pleasantly and hoping no-one recognized him. There were nods and smiles, and Kevin’s hands only shook a little as he rested them on the back of an empty chair. “Anyone sitting here?”

The guy sitting next to him shook his head and waved Kevin down. “Hi, I’m Mike.” he said, offering his hand.

“I’m Kevin,” he replied, managing a firm handshake. “And I think I might be an Alpha.”

Mike winked like he had a secret. “Me too, man,” he said with a sad smile that oddly put Kevin at ease. “Me too.”


End file.
